


The Stars They Shine

by AlexandriaVolturi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVolturi/pseuds/AlexandriaVolturi
Summary: Ardyn would do anything to cheer his brother up.





	The Stars They Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WHM_Ardynian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHM_Ardynian/gifts).



> I'm obsessed with sibling moments with Ardyn and Somnus. I really wish we could have seen them as kids but alas it never happened so I'm gonna fill that void one way or the other!
> 
> Enjoy:)

There he heard it.

A soft sniffle…..a low whine and it came from under the bed. Smiling softly Ardyn padded his way slowly to his parent’s bed and peeked underneath. There laying hidden away in the darkness was his baby brother clinging to their mother’s favorite dress and father’s hunting knife. Big oceanic eyes were screwed tightly shut as the child pressed his face against the white garment. Little wails being smothered as the boy cried his heart out, it broke Ardyn’s heart.

The tragic death of their parents continued to haunt them.

“Somnus why don’t you come out from there, I can see if Gilda can give us some sweets.” Ardyn said extending his hand out towards his brother. He hoped the promises of sugary treats was enough to coax his brother out of hiding. Even if it was late at night Ardyn would allow it because he knew in the end it would make his brother smile and that was good enough for him. 

“No!” Somnus yelled refusing to budge.

Sighing softly Ardyn blew several unruly strands of hair out of his face as he settled back onto the balls of his feet. Arms crossed over his chest he suddenly smiled as leaned down once more.

“If you won’t come out then I’m coming in!” he chirped as he slotted his body under the bed. Wiggling his way under Ardyn maneuvered himself till he resided beside Somnus. One he was close Ardyn wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him tightly into his embrace. The raven haired boy yelled in protest as he fought against Ardyn’s tightening arms. The elder never released his hold and sought only to grip him ever firmer.

Eventually Somnus settled down in defeat as he buried his head into Ardyn’s shoulder and sobbed loudly. Little body trembling terribly the little six year old continued to mourn the loss of his parents and all the while his older brother held him close. Running his fingers through soft raven locks Ardyn hummed softly as he attempted to calm his sibling down. 

It would be several minutes before Somnus’s cries died down to little hiccups. And even when they did Ardyn continued to hold him gently and pet his hair.

Peeking out red rimmed oceanic eyes stared up at his brother who smiled pleasantly back at him. 

“There gonna clean the room out tomorrow b-but they c-can’t.” Somnus whined pitifully as a fresh wave of tears brimmed to the surface threatening to cascade down chubby cheeks. Their parents had only just perished a week prior in a daemon attack and now the servants were going to clean out their room. They couldn’t do it Somnus thought stubbornly, he wouldn’t let them!

“We can’t stop them, Somnus. We have to let them, besides it would be better to put their belongings up for safekeeping. Don’t want anything getting ruined do you?” Ardyn said softly making his brother shake his head.

Gripping onto the front of his robes Somnus regarded Ardyn with a watery gaze. “Your in charge, you can order them not to!”

Chuckling the auburn haired boy shook his head as he unwound one arm from his brother to reach into his robe. Pulling out a handkerchief Ardyn set to work on cleaning his brother’s face.  
“I’m only ten years of age and besides I don’t want to order anyone to do anything.” he explained as he held Somnus’s face when he tried to pull away. Groaning in protest Ardyn shushed him as he scrubbed gently, covering his nose Ardyn told Somnus to blow. Listening to his brother Somnus did just that. Pleased Ardyn folded the soiled cloth away and put it back in his robes making a mental note to wash it later. 

“I want mama and papa.” Somnus quietly whispered as he held the items in his arms tighter. Noticing yet another fresh wave of tears on the verge of falling Ardyn quickly grabbed Somnus and began yanking him out from under the bed.

The child yelped in protest as he fought to stay in hiding but the elder was having none of it.

“I want to show you something.” Ardyn explained as he hefted Somnus to his feet once they were out. Grumbling Somnus took his brothers hand as he tugged him towards the balcony, throwing open the doors the cool night air washed over both of them.

“Look up and tell me what you see.” 

Casting his gaze upwards Somnus frowned as he saw a million stars doting the heavens before them. Why did his brother want him to tell him what he saw when he himself had perfectly good vision? Was Ardyn being stupid again?

“Lotsa stars.” Somnus said looking back at his brother. Nodding happily Ardyn threw his hands up into the air.

“Mother and father are in the stars!”

Blinking several times in confusion Somnus briefly glanced upwards once more. The stars shone brightly winking down at them as they gazed into the night sky. Were mama and papa really there?

“Really?” the raven asked skeptical of his brother’s words.

Nodding his head enthusiastically Ardyn smiled down at his brother. “They are! The stars they shine down on us…..watching us always. Mother and father are doing that too.”

Looking up once more at the lit up sky Somnus watched the stars closely. Reaching out he grasped his brother’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Sadness temporarily forgotten Somnus continued to ogle at the night sky with big blue eyes as he imagined his parents sitting among the glittering lights waving down at them.

“I love you big brother.” Somnus spoke quietly never removing his gaze from the stars.

“I love you too dear brother.” Ardyn retorted while placing a soft kiss among raven locks.

“Can we still get sweets?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! I thoroughly enjoyed writing it and expect more one-shots from me pertaining to these lovable boys.


End file.
